The Diary of Morgana Le Fay
by TheWriting Legend
Summary: My first story: Written from Morgana and Arthur's perspective. With romance! Kinda from Merlin BBC, but mostly from the Arthur legends. Sorry for errors on the first chapter, "where is he?" should be the last line. New chapters weekly, so...Enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1: Where is the Sorcerer?

Chapter 1

It was near Christmas time in Camelot.

The royal banquet hall was filled with guests and royals alike.

In the middle of the banquet hall, there stood Camelot's crowning jewel, Prince Arthur.

Just Prince.

"So, letting the gloating begin..."

Arthur turned to see his friend Morgana, clad in a glistening robe of gold and green jewels, smirking at him.

"Well, it took hard training, sheer strength, and..."

"I know, I know, tell me the story later, when you have less of an arrogance to do so," she said turning.

"Well, yes Morgana, you wouldn't understand...your not a swordsman..." he said sighing.

Morgana almost turned beet red, but stopped herself. Who was he to tell her she wasn't skilled at handling a sword?

It wasn't good at telling him how bad _he _was, everyone knew he was the best sword fighter in the kingdom.

"Well, since your _so_ jealous..."

"Don't flatter yourself!"

He laughed.

"Where is he?" Morgana whispered.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to hope Merlin has better conversation," Morgana snapped.

Arthur stopped laughing.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Merlin for days."

Morgana paled.

"Perhaps he's just...sick?"

"If he took a day off for being sick, I wouldn't believe it," Arthur countered, frowning.


	2. Chapter 2: My Lady

Chapter 2

Morgana heard a knock on her door, and immediately went to answer it.

"There it is, I've checked the palace, the lower town, most of the forest," Arthur said coming in, "I don't know where else to look."

"What else have you done?" Morgana demanded.

"I've sent a large search party to find him, they will give me a report in the morning."

"I hope he's alright," said Morgana, fearfully.

Arthur frowned, "I'm sure he's fine."

Morgana nodded.

Arthur tried to hide the jealousy concealed in his face. He should be lucky to talk to Morgana, let alone see her everyday! Many guys would die for this chance.

Arthur had known Morgana since he was young.

After her father died, Uther had adopted her and brought her back to Camelot.

He felt closer to her, then he had every felt with anyone.

He really wished she felt the same way.

"Well," Arthur said, breaking the silence, "it's late, we should both get some rest."

Morgana nodded, "Goodnight Arthur."

Arthur paused... "Goodnight, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorceress Awakens

**Alright!**

**Here is chapter 3, which I know some people really wanted to read…this chapter has a very interesting conversation between Arthur and Morgana;).**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps I love the name of this chapter, can you figure out why it's called what it is?**

**Pss Thanks for reviews …Azab!**

Chapter 3

"Morgana!"

"Good morning, my lord," said Morgana simply, coming into the courtroom.

Arthur dropped his quill and parchment, and stared in awe, as Morgana swept past him, wearing shimmering robes of pure silk and red rubies. She took her place, to the left of Uther, and smiled at him. He tried not to get too excited.

Morgana studied Arthur, across the room, reading his map. He had clear, blue eyes, perfect blonde/brown hair, and a fair face. _Fit for a prince,_ she thought.

"Morgana!"

"Yes…my lord?" she asked.

"You did not answer me, did you sleep well?" Uther asked.

"Oh, the dreams, returned…" she answered.

Every once in awhile, Morgana had a dream. Of course…they were never normal ones.

Her dreams showed death, destruction, and pain.

Of course, Morgana never told anyone about these dreams.

But she remembered, when she was little, about telling the court physician _every little detail_ of those dreams…hid from the king of course.

"Morgana!" Arthur called to her, as they were leaving the courtroom.

Morgana turned around, "Arthur!"

"Did you-"

"Nothing Morgana, nothing."

Morgana nodded.

"Um Morgana…"

Morgana lifted up her head a little bit.

"Yes?"

"Did you… I would love…"

Arthur sighed.

"Morgana if you would-"

"Arthur!" Uther called.

"Well," Arthur said, "when the king calls…"

"You have to listen, yes, Arthur, I know" said Morgana, finishing him.

"Yeah…" he said lamely.

He started walking away.

"Arthur!"

He turned around immediately.

"Good luck with the search."

Arthur couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as he turned and walked away.

Sorceress


	4. Chapter 4: The Magician Part 1

_Ok!_

_I know this chapter took forever to upload, but it is HUGE! _

_It is divided into 3 parts, and it is a verrrry important one._

_This chapter is where Arthur learns to accept Merlin for who he really is._

_And Morgana…well…you might be surprised!_

**I am so glad it is the weekend!**

_P.s. I realllly want to make a trailer for this fanfic., but I can't right now…ug…so here is one that looks a lot like the one I want to make:) .com/watch?v=OGZaawq4duc_

Chapter 4

Morgana opened the door to the small workroom of the _former_ court physician.

About 8 years ago, after he retired, Uther still let Merlin live in its rooms.

It was especially hard on Merlin, who was close to Gaius, and hard on everyone else who knew him.

Morgana was surprised to hear noises, like rummaging.

"Hello?"

"Morgana?"

Morgana laughed as a potion bottle fell on Arthur's head. He was rummaging through the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh you know, walking…" she replied, suddenly struck with a thought, she said, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for clues," Arthur replied.

Morgana nodded, but could not help feeling a bit nervous.

She was the only one who knew Merlin's secret.


	5. Chapter 4: The Magician part 2

**Hey!**

**Watched the merlin premiere last night, was awwwwesome!**

**Loved it!**

**Here is a cool link: .com/watch?v=2bwa_BoL65M&feature=channel_video_title**

**It is for youtube.**

**So, hope you enjoy this chapter, part 2, it is great!**

**Explains everything.**

**Thanks: my friends, family, and azab and ****Kreuse! **

**Bye!**

Chapter 4 part 2

About a year ago, Morgana had been asked to get a message to Arthur, she had knocked

on his chambers, and heard no reply.

She opened the door, and had gasped…

Merlin was levitating one pair of Arthur's boots into a pile.

"Merlin!" she had screamed.

"Morgana!" said Merlin, hurrying to cover the floating pair of boots in the air.

"What? Merlin!"

"I know, I know! Just let me explain!"

Merlin told her he had to practice his magic, because one day a great threat would come to

Camelot, and he would have to protect Arthur.

She promised to keep his secret till then, and not to tell Arthur.

Now it might seem like their plan would backfire.

Morgana felt her teeth jittering as Arthur continued the suspenseful search through Merlin's

room.

Morgana knew there were a couple locations for magical objects in the room. Some were

hidden by a protection shield (whatever that was). Merlin told her those were safe.

But Merlin wasn't here now, and Arthur was.

Morgana felt her heart jump, as Arthur started going through a small cupboard opening.

His fingers were inches from it…

He opened it.


	6. Chapter 4: The Magician part 3

**SO, hope you enjoy this chapter, the merlin season 4 part 2 premiere is tonight…suuuuper excited!**

**This chapter is very short, I know, but I though you would like it, all the same.**

**So…enjoy!:)**

**Ps trailer for this is coming soon! Hopefully within the month!**

Chapter 4 part 3

There was a straight row of potion bottles.

See-through.

Arthur opened the first one: empty.

By now, Morgana was shaking.

Second one: empty.

On the last one, Arthur's hand slipped, and they all fell on the floor, smashed.

"Morgana…what is this?"

In the middle of the mess, there was a gleaming bracelet…glowing.


	7. Chapter 5: The Shortest Sentence

**SO SORRY!**

**I know I probably lost some fans, but here are the 2 next chapters.**

**I did not write/post for a while, because 3 reasons.**

**My dog had to get surgery.**

**Then, my dog got sick after surgery.**

**I have been SUPER busy!**

**I know, flimsy excuse for number 3, but I have!**

**I was out of town yesterday, and was visiting friends.**

**So, now my dog is okay, my house is clean, and I have some extra time…**

**So here is what I owe you.**

**The next **_**2**_** chapters **

**P.s. here is the trailer for this fanfic. Made it myself!**

**.com/watch?v=LxawSRFsxZI**

**It is for youtube.**

Chapter 5 

"Arthur, wait!"

"Morgana, I know what this is!"

Morgana sighed, "Arthur…"

"I must tell the king!"

"Arthur…"

"He will be furious!"

"Arthur!"

"I think…"

"ARTHUR!"

He stopped talking.

"No."

"What?"

"I know for a fact, that, that amulet, (Arthur gave her a mock look) does not belong to Merlin."

Arthur looked sarcastic.

"Then, who does it belong to then?"

Morgana took a deep breath.

"It belongs to me."


	8. Chapter 6: The Prince Arises

Chapter 6

As soon as Arthur started to take in reality what Morgana had just said, a guard appeared at the doors of Merlin's chambers.

"Arthur…it's your father…"  
>Arthur dashed from the room, and ran faster than he had ever run in his life.<p>

He opened the door to his father's chambers.

His father was laying on his bed, shallowing his breath.

Arthur sat beside him, tears running down his face.

"Arthur?"

Morgana was standing behind him, panting a bit.

She must of ran, too.

"I-can't-have-him-die," Arthur choked out.

Then, he felt Morgana's hand on his shoulder.

Despite of everything else that was going on, he felt an electric current shoot up his body.

There and then, he knew 3 things for certain.

It was not over.

Morgana was innocent.

He would have to take charge.

Become, become king.

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	9. Chapter 7: In hour of need, empire arise

**Sorry that Arthur had to face Goliath!:)**

**Just talking about the new merlin eps in season 4, and I am sooo not excited to see this week's ep…poor morgana.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, my dog is chewing up the carpet now…so I gotta go !**

Chapter 7

"Arthur?" Morgana asked in the same timid voice she'd used before.

He didn't answer.

Nobody seemed to know what was wrong with the king.

He was fine at the feast 3 days ago, and no one knew any more.

Despite Arthur's many outrages, he was not allowed to be in the room with the king.

He felt anxious, and Morgana wasn't helping, silently pacing, her teeth jittering.

He was now the second.

After an hour of waiting, the physician came out of his father's chambers.

Arthur leapt to his feet.

"It seems that somewhere between the feast and now," started the physician, "well you say he has an old battle wound? It is infected. He has a short time to live. I'm sorry."

And with that, he was gone.

Arthur couldn't breathe.

His whole world had ended.

His father was dying, Merlin was missing, Camelot was on the verge of collapse…and it was his fault.


	10. Chapter 8: Once and Future Arthur Part 1

**Sorry I have been bad with posting lately… **

**I will try to get better.**

**Loved the merlin premiere last night!:) So cool!**

**Anyway, here are the chapters.**

Chapter 8

"Son…" Uther breathed.

"Yes, father?" Arthur asked.

"You'll be a great king."

"Thank you Father."

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"Morgana…"

"My lord?"

Arthur hadn't noticed Morgana coming into the room.

Uther looked at her.

"There-is-another…"

"Father?" Arthur yelped.

"I love you, my son."

And he was gone.

"Sire?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Arthur please, you must see reason!"

"Uther is dead, Merlin is gone, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" yelled Arthur.

And with that, he went to his chambers, and wept.


	11. Chapter 8: Once and Future Arthur part 2

**More chapters **

Chapter 8 part 2 

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

Morgana opened the door.

"Arthur," Morgana said, coming to sit beside him.

"Morgana, I-"

"It's alright," she finished, "If that was my dad, well, he's your dad anyway."

"Camelot need a leader, and that is _you_, Arthur."

"I need help."

"I would help you."

"Really?" said Arthur, looking up.

"No, I'm going to let you fall, of course not! Then it would be by my hand!"

Arthur looked happier.

After Arthur left his chambers, he said he had to go practice.

Considering what he had just been through, Morgana was happy to let him go.

After Arthur grabbed his sword from the stables (his usual hiding place), he couldn't help thinking about Morgana.

Was she right?

Would he be a good king?


	12. Chapter 9: Arthur is Lost

**Getting better with posting **

Chapter 9

Morgana sat down in the council chambers, nervously clicking her tongue.

She was never allowed in here, but Arthur needed her help.

He was her friend.

"This counsel will now come into effect!" shouted the head of the counsel, "Morgana?"

"_Lady _Morgana, have you forgotten your manners in the brief time my father has been gone?" Arthur replied, slyly.

The council members laughed.

Morgana felt a swell of gratitude in her.

"Everyone knows why we have convened the counsel, yes? Good," continued the head, "does anyone have any thought on Arthur's advisor?"

The head paused, "you know your father always held me in highest regard."

"Mr. Brocks, are you at all inclined to let Arthur speak, without your name on his lips?"

Morgana knew she was taking a great risk, but she knew she had to say it.

"_Excuse me_, _Lady_ Morgana, but we are not running a counsel for women who can freely speak, no matter who they are, or if they are actually royal."

The counsel was deadly quiet.

"I completely agree with you, Mr. Brocks, are you insulting our dear King now? Are you insinuating he should leave the counsel room?"

Arthur looked at Brocks.

"No! No! Of course not!" he replied, hastily.

Arthur cleared his throat, "My advisor?"

"Yes! Yes! Your advisor!" the counsel said.

"Um…Merlin?"

"Arthur?" Morgana asked, "May I please see you in the courtroom?"

"Courtroom adjoined!"

Arthur beckoned Morgana into an open doorway.

Morgana sighed, "Merlin? Arthur, Merlin?"

"Sorry! I was under pressure! I was really paying attention to your battle with Brocks the Terrible."

Morgana laughed, "Let's hope Merlin makes a good advisor."


End file.
